Let the (arcade) games begin!!!
by Unadorned Spirit
Summary: PG13 because of ze cursing, but very funny (i think). Will add more if i get 3 good reveiws! Hey! i got the reveiws! chapter two is up!
1. Cait Sith V Aeris!

Disclaimer:- I do not own any of the following: arcade machines, final fantasy 7, dr. pepper, dragonball z or cardcaptors.  
  
  
  
Go On, Hit it Harder!  
  
Cloud: damn damn damn!  
  
Tifa: HAHAHAHAHA! I am the queen of the arcade!  
  
Cait sith: Aaaaaaah shut up! Everyone knows I'm the best at dragonball z punch up!  
  
Aeris: So? I challenge you to a game of cardcaptors badminton! I'm Madison!  
  
Cait sith: You're on!  
  
Cloud: oh brother…  
  
(The CB machine is very complex, there is a racket which you use to hit the virtual shuttlecock, and a foot-lever to power up. When your points get high a door in the machine opens and there is a button, which you can press to unleash a magical attack on the enemy)  
  
Tifa: Okay, the winner of this match can face me, Arcade Queen Tifa!!!  
  
Cloud: oh brother…  
  
Aeris: ready?  
  
C-S: uh huh!  
  
Aeris: insert gil please? Damn it's 250gil! How're we supposed to afford that?  
  
Cloud: oh brother…  
  
{sephiroth in the sky}: Don't you wish he'd shut up sayin' that? Oh yeah, I'm god! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop sayin' "oh brother," Cloud! I am the almighty Sephiroth! Heed my words!  
  
Cloud: must obey seph…ir…oth…  
  
Yuffie: here! I can afford it!  
  
Cid: only cos you're a little theif!  
  
Yuffie: so? One day you'll be counting on me to lend ya some money and I'll say: "no! Stealing is bad!", then you'll be begging and pleading for my help! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!  
  
Aeris: JUST SHUT UP AND PAY FOR THE GAME! Thank you.  
  
(ten minutes later the game is in full throng [does that sound right?] and Aeris was in the lead, she already had the secret button and was blasting away. Meanwhile Cait Sith almost had his button and was whackin' the VS with loads of power.  
  
Who will win?)  
  
Aeris: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You can't beat me! I'm Aeris!!! I'm the last of the cetra and my superb speed and power are unmatched!  
  
Red XIII: o_O?  
  
C-S: Waaaaah! I missed it again! Hah! Gotcha! Yes, it's secret power time! Keroberos Flame!!! Yaaaaagh!!!!  
  
Aeris: but look at your HP's! You're gonna die! YAY! I WON! NEENER NEENER NEENER! I IS WINNER YOU ARE LOSER!  
  
C-S: oh shut up!  
  
Aeris: no! I won you lost, I am the queen of CB!  
  
Cloud: must… obey… seph…ir…oth… must… drink… Dr… Pepper…  
  
Red XIII: o_O?  
  
  
  
Wow! Who will win the next round? Aeris or Tifa? To find out, send me three good reveiws and all will be revealed!  
  
Raine ^_^ 


	2. Aeris V Tifa!

1 Let the (arcade) Games Begin  
  
1.1 Part 2  
  
Disclaimer:- I own a copy of Final Fantasy 7, 8, +9. I own a TV on which I can watch Cardcaptors. I will soon own a bottle of Dr. Pepper. I do not own the companies that produce these works of art. Thank you.  
  
Authors note:- Tut tut! Shameless self inclusion in this part! I hope you don't mind lol…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
((~*~))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wonder Square, Gold Saucer  
  
(Tifa returns from café)  
  
Tifa: Hiya guys!!  
  
Aeris: You ready???  
  
Tifa: uh huh!! I just went for some sandwiches!! They were yummy!!  
  
Aeris: Lets just get down to business okay?  
  
Tifa: ya!!  
  
((~*~))  
  
Cait Sith: Ah, uh, gah, uh, ah, uh, yippeeeeeeee!!! I'm free! You are of no use to me, robo-fluffy-white-thing! I name myself Pickles, in the hope that an old lady may adopt me!  
  
Red XIII: o_O??? Pickles!?! Whut kind of a name ish pickles?  
  
Pickles: a name that is given to a cat by an old lady…  
  
Red XIII: o_O??? [runs away to cosmo canyon]  
  
((~*~))  
  
Feline Angel Millenia: [how do I always get a job in a fic? I'm a waitress today…] Hey guys! Wassup?  
  
Cid: Arcade duel… go get us a cup of tea angel… That's a good girl…  
  
FAM: That'll be 15gil.  
  
Cid: WHADAYA? REASONABLE? GO GET SOME FUCKIN' TEA AND GO GET IT NOW!!!  
  
FAM: _!  
  
north crater  
  
Sephiroth: Look at me… I'm cute and muscular… I've got cool hair… wanna go on a date?  
  
gold saucer  
  
Cloud: [to Barret] Look… at… me… I'm… cute… and… muscular… I've… got… cool… hair… wanna… go… on… a… date???  
  
Barret: now yoo jes talkin' a loada- whut did yoo say?  
  
Cloud: must… drink… Dr… Pepper… when… on… dates…  
  
Barret: o_O? Huh?  
  
north crater  
  
Sephiroth: Damn I'm sexy!  
  
gold saucer  
  
Cloud: [to Yuffie] damn… I'm… sexy…  
  
Yuffie: YECH! GROSS! HELP! CLOUD'S HORNY!!!  
  
Cloud: must… drink… Dr… Pepper… when… horny…  
  
((~*~))  
  
(the duel between tifa and aeris is hotting up, they're neck and neck with about 10000 points each)  
  
Tifa: take that grandma!!  
  
Aeris: GRANDMA!?! I'M ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! BITCH!!!  
  
*damn, I wouldn't normally cheat but she called me grandma!* [stares at Tifa's secret button]  
  
Tifa: noooooooooooooooooooooooo! My button's stuck!  
  
Aeris: [sniggers]  
  
Machine: KO! Madison is the winner!  
  
Aeris: whooooooooo-hooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Thank you for the reviews! 3 more and I will complete the story!  
  
Feline Angel Millenia 


End file.
